Confessions
by BassDS
Summary: Salem's existence has been brought to an end, but at a cost, with Ruby rendered comatose. As Jaune sits by her side thinking over his feelings for her, Ruby is doing the same with her feelings for Jaune within the plains of her subconscious, but it'll take encountering two long-since gone figures from her past for her to call these feelings to the surface.
1. Reunion

Hey everyone, I'm BassDS, and I'm making my first jump into RWBY fanfiction; and this is the first thing I've actually written in almost a year, with my other work being HEAVILY neglected, but I've been working on other things in my spare time.

So...if there's one thing I've learned from this community in the 3 years I've been a part of it, it's that EVERYONE has their own ship that they are loyal to death to. For me, It's gotta be Lancaster. Now don't get me wrong, I'm also an Arkos person as well...but...Cinder's arrow to Pyrrha's chest kinda stopped that in its tracks, so Lancaster was my backup, and I just absolutely LOVE this pairing. Plus from what I heard, Monty shipped it as well (may he rest in eternal peace), and if so, then I guess I boarded the right boat.

But anyway, this just one of several Lancaster ideas I've had jumping around in my head, and I just had to get it out there, so for those that ship Lancaster, this one's for you, but I will say it's a small story, but everything will come to a close in the chapter after this; this was meant to be a one-shot, but let's just pad it out a little. No harm in it, right?

* * *

Confessions

Part 1: Reunion

* * *

The past 24 hours had been hell; at least it seemed like that to Jaune as he sat near the bed beside him, his eyes trained on its occupant as he looked up upon Ruby's face as the young woman remained in a comatose-like state. He raised his hand as close as he could to move her bangs away from her eyes as he tried not to strain himself as he felt the sting of the burn he suffered at the hands of Cinder Fall; burns he took as he shielded Ruby from her attack that had meant to kill her. The fact he was even alive after that was a miracle, but in the end, it allowed Ruby the chance to finally put an end to Cinder and release the Fall Maiden's power...it was very likely if Ruby ever regained consciousness, she would inherit the powers; after all, who wouldn't have their destroyer in mind in their last few moments of life.

Part of him was at ease now, at least somewhat. With Cinder gone, Pyrrha was avenged at last. It didn't make it any easy that his first love was still gone forever...and now his second laid before him, and the thought of losing her as well plagued his mind.

He wasn't sure when these feelings began to come about; and it made him feel conflicted: how could he fall in love with someone when he hadn't even noticed the affections of another? He was ignorant of Pyrrha's feelings for him, and here he was with his feelings for Ruby. It was such a stark contradiction to him.

His train of thought wander back to what led him in this current situation...Cinder had been one thing, but Salem was another; and when it was time to take her down, needless to say it was rough; everyone had been tossed around like ragdolls. Ren and Nora took quite a bit of punishment; just as Weiss, Blake and Yang did, but in the end, Ruby was the deciding factor in the struggle; tapping in to the power of her Silver Eyes to erase Salem from existence and unshackle Remnant from her influence.

Said act was what left the young girl in the condition she was in currently.

"Hey, you doing okay?" came a voice as Jaune turned his head to see Yang walk into the room.

"I suppose...waiting really sucks. I'm just hoping she wakes up soon...but I'm not scared to admit part of me is worried she might never wake up..." Jaune said as he gripped the bed sheets.

"She'll wake up." Yang said as he place her hand on his shoulder. "Ruby's strong...I guess she always has been. After Beacon fell and I had practically given up on everything, Ruby chose to fight on despite the odds and everything. Heh...it's kinda weird having to look up to the younger sibling." she lamented as she looked over at her metallic arm.

"What makes you sound so sure?"

"She's tough...guess she must have gotten that from our mom." Yang smiled as she looked down at Ruby. "I know she's fighting, and she won't give up. And neither should you, got it?" she said as she turned at him.

Jaune could only smile. "I got it."

"We'll all be in the lobby if you need us." Yang said as she headed out the door.

"Thanks." he replied as he looked to Ruby before his eyes gazed out the window.

* * *

"Anything yet?" Blake asked Yang as she came back into the lobby.

"Still the same, but this is Ruby we're talking about."

"You sound so confident..." Weiss replied as she paced back and forth; trying to keep herself busy.

"Well in these situations, you need to be optimistic. Not much else you can do."

"I suppose you're right. I've just never been on edge like this before..." Weiss added.

"Well, when you think about it," Blake spoke up, "considering the life you had before you came to Beacon, with being sheltered and all, it's not too far off to say Ruby was one of your first friends."

'Valid point." Weiss replied. "I take it Jaune is still in there?"

"Hasn't left her side. That boy's in love."

"Ruby in a relationship...THAT is hard to imagine." Weiss pondered.

"Are you sure?" asked Blake as she looked to Yang.

"Oh yeah, I could see the look in his eyes. Jauney-boy's in love with my little sis." Yang grinned. "I am SO going to enjoy tormenting her about it." It then occurred to Yang it was a bit more quiet in the lobby as she looked around. "Where's Ren and Nora?"

"Hospital Pancakes." Both Blake and Weiss said in unison.

* * *

 _Ruby felt as if she had walked for an eternity as she made her way across the snow-covered field as she looked ahead, it seemed like it would never end._

 _As she walked further, the snow began to rapidly melt around her as roses began to grow up from the ground around her._

" _Umm...okay, it's probably safe to classify this in the weird department..." she muttered. "Where am I? Last I remembered was Salem...and after that..." she groan as she held her hand against her head._

" _Well...considering you tapped into your full potential, it was a lot for your mind to take in, and it overwhelmed your entire being. Believe me, I know the feeling." came a voice as Ruby's eyes widened as the voice sent shivers down her spine as she slowly turned to see a white-cloaked figure as their hands rose up and pulled back the hood as Ruby finally turned to face them fully as her eyes came into contact with her mother's. "Hello sweetie...it's been a long time."_

" _M….mom..." Ruby muttered as she found herself froze in shock._

" _Well...aren't you going to give your mother a hug?" Summer smiled._

" _Mom!" Ruby cried as she finally willed herself to move as she ran toward Summer and embraced her as hard as she could. "I've missed you so much..." she said as she began to cry as Summer held her close._

" _I've missed you too, my little gem. Yang and your father too..."_

" _This...this can't be real…." Ruby sobbed softly._

" _Well...it's your subconscious, and we're linked because of the power of our eyes, so you tell me if I'm real or not." Summer laughed a bit._

" _I...I'm not even sure what to say..." Ruby said as she wiped her tears away. "I wasn't expecting anything like this."_

" _No, I suppose not." Summer said as she moved her hand to the side of Ruby's face. "My baby girl's changed so much...just look at you."_

" _A lot's happened...guess you could say I didn't have much of a choice but to grow up early. Being a Huntress was my dream; I wanted to be just like you, Mom. I just never expected all this to happen."_

" _I know, Ruby...I'm mostly to blame too. You've had to walk in my footsteps and do what I couldn't...but in doing so, you've help to lift the darkness around Remnant, and I couldn't be more proud of what you've done." Summer smiled as she say down in the rose field._

" _So...you said my power overwhelmed me...You've had this happen before?" Ruby asked as she sat next to her._

" _Oh yeah...that was a doozy. Your father, Uncle Qrow, and Yang's mom Raven and I were on a mission; we dealt with wave after wave of Grimm. Needless to say we were overwhelmed. That was the first time my powers awakened. It was like I blacked out, and when I came to, they were beside my hospital bed. Turns out I had been in a coma for twoweeks."_

" _Well...I mean, I was out for like three days from what Dad told me…" Ruby said as her mind wandered back to the Fall of Beacon...seeing Cinder fire an arrow right into Pyrrha's chest before she was turned to dust._

" _Well anyway, enough about all this." Summer said as she didn't want to dott on the subject, especially if her time was limited. "Tell me about you these past couple of years; how's your father and sister doing?"_

" _Dad's doing fine. He was kinda out of it for a while after...well you know..."_

 _Summer felt a ping of guilt in her body. "Tai..."_

" _Yang's been Yang, of course, doing almost whatever she pleases...at least it was like that up until she lost her arm..."_

" _She what!?" Summer asked, worried about her step-daughter._

" _Oh don't worry, she was in bit of a slump but she's over it now. Got a cool metallic arm now." Ruby spat out, trying not to cause her mom any concern._

" _Well...as long as your sister is fine..." Summer replied a bit worryingly. "Yang always WAS the wild one of your two..."_

" _Well...if it helps, she did a good job in looking after me and everything else back when Dad was teaching at Signal. And we had Uncle Qrow help out from time to time."_

" _I take it he still has that flask always filled up and on him at all times?" Summer asked._

" _Yup."_

" _Typical Qrow..." Summer could only sigh as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "So...what about you? Any boys you got a crush on, or any that pine after you?" she asked, eager to find this out._

" _Umm...well..." Ruby looked away and blushed a bit. "Kinda...but it's complicated...he doesn't know, but I think his heart already belongs to someone who's out of his reach forever..." she said as she felt the guilt wash over her. "And it's my fault..."_

" _I think I know what you're feeling, Ruby. When Yang's mother left her and your father, I moved in to help take care of her, and to try and get Tai back to normal; being team leader and all, I had to look after my teammates...but the more I was around, I began to fall in love with your father, but I was hesitant because I thought he wouldn't be interested in me, thinking his heart was still loyal to Raven. Little did I know, he was falling in love with me too. And in the end, here you are: our little baby girl." Summer smiled as she hugged Ruby._

" _What should I do, mom?" Ruby asked as she looked up at her._

" _Act, Ruby. Don't wait. Otherwise, you'll end up regretting it." Summer confided to her as she laced her hand with Ruby's as her daughter rested her head on her shoulder._

 _Some time passed before Summer spoke up as her body glowed lightly. "It's time for me to go now..."_

" _I want to say I don't want you to...but I know you can't..." Ruby said solemnly._

" _We'll meet again one day, I promise. I can tell you this though...you'll be back home soon...but there's something you still need to do here."_

" _What do I…?"_

" _You'll know soon. But I guess this is goodbye, for now at least." Summer said as she hugged her daughter as hard as she could and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Ruby...never forget that, I know I can never make up for not being around when you needed me, but I am sorry."_

 _You don't need to apologize, Mom, we're huntresses; it comes with the territory." Ruby proclaimed as she hugged her back. "I love you, Mom."_

 _Summer smiled happily as she began to fade away before vanishing completely; leaving Ruby alone in the rose field._

 _Ruby stood for a moment before she finally looked up, and over in the distance, a tree sat in the middle of the field._

" _That...wasn't there before. Then again, it's not like this place is normal." she said as she looked around and made her way toward the tree as the wind blew the autumn-colored leaves._

 _She pondered what her mother had said and wondered what it was she still needed to do._

" _Hello again~!"_


	2. A Knight And Rose In Love

Hey everyone, BassDS here back with the final part to this little two-shot story.

I'm glad the story is at least being read, so that's the best I can hope for, and I'm hoping you've found it enjoyable so far, and you find the end satisfying to your liking. Granted I will admit, everyone MIGHT seem pretty OC, and if it feels like that to any of you, I'm truly sorry; I'm at least trying. It's not often I venture into writing for another series after having work on one series for close to twelve years. It's not easy to adapt.

But anyway, I will say that despite being a two-shot, I have hopes to expand on the events that this last part of the story goes over that I laid out, so hopefully that's something you all can look forward to. Pairing wise...maybe not, but hey, everyone has their tastes.

But anyway, It's time to go ahead and give this small story an end that way it can hopefully make room for many more in the future.

* * *

Confessions

Part 2: A Knight And Rose In Love

* * *

 _Ruby could only stare up at the tree branch, completely caught off guard at the appearance of Pyrrha, a smile on her face as she jumped down to land in front of her._

" _It's been some time, hasn't it, Ruby?"_

 _Ruby could only look away, turning her head to avoid Pyrrha's eyes._

 _Pyrrha could tell just by looking at her body motions that the young girl was extremely troubled by her appearance. She knew exactly what was going on inside her._

" _Ruby..." Pyrrha began to say, reaching out to grab her hand as Ruby instinctively pulled away, only for Pyrrha to grasp hold and pull her close. Soon she could see the tears of regret in her eyes._

" _It..it should have been me...not you...if I had only been faster..."_

" _Ruby, listen to me. I don't blame you. Not one bit. I made my choice that night. We all make choices in our lives, maybe you could have saved me, but I knew going into that battle, I was severely outclassed, despite those odds, I tried anyway. For all we know, we both could have died that night, but in the end, only I did, and you lived. And because of that, look at what you've accomplished." Pyrrha smiled as he took her hand and held Ruby's chin, turning her head to make the young girl face her._

" _But if you were still alive...Jaune would be so much happier; don't you see...because I couldn't save you, I've inflicted so much pain on his heart. Sometimes I wonder if he resents me for letting you die, and it doesn't make it any easier I'm in love with him!" Ruby confessed as tears began to well up; doing her best to contain her guilt._

" _You and I both know Jaune very well; he's not the type of person to bare any resentment or hatred like that to a close friend. Ruby, we can't control every aspect of life; some people live, and some people die. I think Jaune knew that when we parted that night." Pyrrha added, her hand wiping away Ruby's tears._

 _Ruby did her best to regain her composure as she began to calm down and get her emotions in check._

" _Jaune is very special to me. I love him, and I always will; it's like I told him, all my life it was like I was placed upon a pedestal, but he saw me for who I was; not what people think I am. And I'll always thank him for that. I can't be there for him, Ruby, but you can- for the both of us."_

" _I...I'm scared though...what if he doesn't feel the same way for me like I do for him? I've caused him so much pain because I couldn't save you."_

" _You never know unless you try. Yes, people never forget their first love; whether they break up, or if one dies, but in the end, if you don't move on, you'll just find yourself deep into a pit of despair. I don't ever want Jaune to feel that way for the rest of his life. Or you for that matter." Pyrrha smiled happily_

 _Ruby's mind flashed back to what her mother had said; recalling their conversation, and that her mother had been in the same situation with her feelings with her father. Maybe Pyrrha's words had some truth to them after all._

* * *

Jaune continued to sit by Ruby's bed well into the night, waiting for any sign of Ruby regaining consciousness as he tried to sort out his own feelings.

"Hey, crater face...we're all waiting for you to wake up, " he began, affectionately using his nickname for her. "Your team, Ren and Nora…..especially me." he admitted as he looked out at the shattered moon.

"I've been dealing with a lot lately, just seeing you lay here; all these feelings I've been having for you; I've wondered if I even have the right to fall in love after not noticing how Pyrrha felt about me right up until the end...man do I still feel like an idiot. Then again, I did jump in front of a huge blast of flames to protect you, so maybe deep down, that was my heart willing me to sacrifice everything to protect the one I love just like Pyrrha did for me." Jaune admitted as he took hold of Ruby's hand and held it in his.

"I'm ready to tell you everything...because if I don't I'll regret it for the rest of my life, and I'll be damned if it's the second time I fail to do so." he paused for a moment, doing his best to will the words out of his mouth. "I love you, Ruby, I'm here for you, so please, come back to us...to me." He said, gripping her hand tighter. "And when you wake up, I'll tell you again, and every day after."

Outside the room, Yang was sitting against the wall, having listened into Jaune's lone confession as she smiled before dozing off. She knew her sister was in good hands for the night.

* * *

" _Well...it looks like it's time for me to go." Pyrrha said, looking down at her hand as it began to fade away, sparkles of light illuminating her body as it began to rise up from her legs._

" _Pyrrha..." Ruby somberly said._

" _It was good to see you again, Ruby. I just wish we had talked more when I was alive. But there's no point in dwelling on the past when you have the future to look forward to. And for you, your future is with Jaune just as his future is with you. So please; tell him how you feel, and take care of him for me, alright?" the warrior smiled._

" _I will...I promise." Ruby said, using her sleeve to wipe tears away as she smiled back._

 _Pyrrha's body was soon completely glowing, and the bright light dimmed down as she faded away._

 _Ruby soon realized her body was glowing the same way Pyrrha's did. It was time for her to be back with her friends and family._

 _With Jaune._

" _I'm ready..." she confidently said, soon vanishing from the rose-filled plain as well._

* * *

"Morning, early birds." Yang said as she looked on at Weiss, with Blake, Ren and Nora in tow behind her.

"Any changes to Ruby's condition, yet?" Ren asked.

"Nothing so far." Yang said taking a sip of the coffee she procured from the cafeteria.

"How's Jaune holding up?" asked Nora.

"Been by her side all night. I'm honestly not even sure he slept." replied Yang as she took another sip.

"He's really dedicated to being beside her through all this, isn't he?" Weiss asked.

"More than you think..." Yang stated, her mind trailing back to Jaune's lone conversation to Ruby from last night.

"I hate to change the subject, but now that all the chaos has died down, what's next for all of us?" Ren asked.

"Well..." Weiss began. "Turns out my father was involved in some under-the-table dust dealings, which might I add, backfired. And since several documents he had with my brother's name on them implicated him in the mix, he's in the same boat as our father, so the board has since turned back to me; so you're looking at the new president of the Schnee Dust Company...well...it'll be made official in about a week or so, granted we still have a lot of work to do to get Remnant back to normal after the hell Salem rained down."

"I haven't actually decided yet. Now that my father's back in control of the White Fang, it all seems pointless now; this whole war brought human and faunas together to battle one common enemy, but now that it's over, I've thought about trying to maintain the peace between both sides." Blake contemplated.

"Ren and I'd be happy to help in any way we can if you need it!" Nora pipped in.

"Same goes for me; I'll gladly lend any assistance possible." Weiss added.

"What about you, Yang?" Blake asked.

"Eh, I'll figure that out in time. Whenever Ruby wakes up, I'd say some quality family time is in order after everything we've been through." she said.

* * *

Jaune sat back in his chair, sleeping soundly until he felt something stir in his hand that slowly began to wake him.

Then it hit him: it was Ruby's hand...and it was moving!

"Ruby!" Jaune snapped out of his sleepiness instantly as he turned toward her, slowly her eyes began to open up, her silver orbs slowly revealing themselves.

Quickly getting up, while also causing him pain from his burn injury, Jaune rushed down the hall to the small lobby where Yang and the others sat talking to pass the time.

"Jaune?" Ren asked as he looked up to see his team leader.

"Ruby...Ruby's waking up!" his face lit up with happiness.

"Sis!?" Yang muttered as she headed toward the exit with Jaune following suit, and everyone else making their way after them until they came to the room.

"Oh...hey guys..." she smiled a bit as she struggled to prop herself up.

"Easy there, baby sister." Yang said, moving closer to help Ruby sit up. "You sure did take your damn sweet time waking up, you know that?"

"How long have I been out?"

"About two days." Weiss answered.

"I don't really remember much...what all happened?" Ruby asked.

"You. Were. Awesome!" Nora exclaimed. "One minute Salem's got you on the ropes, then you go all god mode and wipe her our of existence!"

"Nora's right, Ruby. Because of you, Remnant now has a good chance at being a safer place and starting all over." Ren added.

"We're just glad to have you back with us." Blake said. "We wouldn't be Team RWBY without you."

"nor RNJR." Jaune smiled a bit, relieved that Ruby was now back to normal.

"It's good to be back."

* * *

"Dad should be here sometime tomorrow. With how crazy everything's been the past two days, it was hard for him to find a way off Patch." Yang said, leaning back in the chair to relax a bit.

"Well, the doctor said if all goes well, I should probably get out of here tomorrow too...it's not like I've got any broken bones or anything." Ruby added.

"Better than having a burn on your back. This thing still stings." Jaune's voice came as we walked into the room. "How are you feeling?"

"Eh, apart from finding it a little weird to walk after having been knocked out for a few days, I'm doing just fine." Ruby replied.

Yang saw the perfect opportunity to give them some time alone and quickly began to brainstorm an excuse. "That reminds me...security told me I parked my bike in the wrong area of the parking lot..." she said getting up and pointing her fingers to the door. "So...I'mma go move it, last thing I want is a ticket. Back in a bit." she grinned and hastily made her way out, closing the door behind her.

"How's your burn doing?" Ruby asked Jaune, the young man sitting down in the chair.

"It's fine, nothing I can't handle." he replied. "Still stings a bit."

"Sorry...you took that blast, it was meant for me." she said.

"Hey, it was worth it in the end; after all, it kept you alive long enough. If I hadn't, and you died, Salem most likely would have won. I was willing to put my life on the line, and if she had been here, I know Pyrrha would have done the same. Any one of us would have."

Ruby looked down at her hands and held them together. Hearing Pyrrha's name made her uneasy and brought up the feelings of guilt once more as she brought her legs up to her chest and held them close.

"Jaune...there's something I need to know..."

"What's wrong, Rubes?" he asked.

"You...you loved...I mean, still love Pyrrha, don't you?"

Jaune had to take a moment before answering the young huntress. "Yes...I do. Even though I never had the chance to tell her. All I know is how she felt about me."

"Then tell me...do...do you blame me for her death?"

"Ruby, why would I blame you?"

"Because I was too slow to save her, Jaune! If I had been faster, I could have tried to save her; instead, I had to watch as Cinder fired that arrow into her chest and she died right in front of me!" she cried out a bit before putting her head in her knees.

"Ruby, I don't blame you for anything. I couldn't. What Pyrrha did...that was her choice. She knew the risks the situation presented, and..." he paused for a few moments. "I've made peace with that."

Ruby's silver eyes rose up to meet Jaune's pure blue orbs.

"I...I could never hate you for that. The things we do in life, the choices we make; they are ours and ours alone. And I've chosen that even though I still love Pyrrha, I shouldn't dwell on it; that's why I've decided to move on, I'll always love her, but I shouldn't let it stop me from finding love again..." he said as he took Ruby's hand in his. "Especially when the beautiful girl I love is sitting right in front of me; the girl I risked my life to protect and would do it again if need be."

"I'm not even sure when..." she stopped for a moment before continuing. "When I began to have feelings for you; but I kept them to myself, because I was worried of being rejected...because of me, Pyrrha died, and I was scared you would resent and blame me. So I never said anything..."

Ruby was shocked as in an instant, Jaune rose from the chair and brought her into a hug as he held her close.

"It's ok, Ruby. I'm at fault too...I was obsessed with feeling stupid for not noticing how Pyrrha felt, and I was just so conflicted when I began to fall in love with you; I hated myself for that, how could I fall in love with another when I couldn't even realize the feelings of another?"

After a moment, the two pulled back as Jaune looked into Ruby's eyes as he rubbed his thunb atop her hand. "I'm ready to move on with my life, and I want to do it with you by my side...because I love you, Ruby."

Ruby could only smile as she moved closer to his face and kissed him on the lips lightly. "I love you too, Jaune..." she said contently, only for Jaune to have her lips meet his again as they embraced and shared a more tender and passionate kiss.

They broke their kiss slowly before looking deeply into the other's eyes.

They were ready to move on, and they would do it together as they headed toward their new future.


	3. A Walk In The Park

Hey everyone, BassDS here, and back with an impromptu update to this story.

So the main reason why I'm even adding to this is because apparently, I updated the story in the same day according to , and I thought 24 hours had past; apparently for it's system, that wasn't the case, so even though I updated Confessions, it wouldn't have appeared on the first page to let everyone know that it had been updated, and for those that did like how the story went at that point, it wouldn't be right if they didn't know about the update in the first place.

So, I've decided to upload this small, short segment to fix that issue...So until then, I hope you all enjoy this small supplementary piece.

* * *

Confessions

Part 3: A Walk In The Park (Overprotective Dad, Too)

* * *

Needless to say, things didn't exactly go smoothly with Jaune and Ruby's relationship just beginning to blossom. Case in point:

Taiyang Xiao Long watched Jaune like a hawk ready to kill the moment he did anything to harm his child. Luckily, Jaune had Yang on his side and she did her best to try to keep her and Ruby's father in check.

Things would just have to take time.

"Sorry my dad's bit of a hard case about us." Ruby apologized to Jaune while making their way down the lone park on Patch. "I guess he just never expected me to actually BE in a relationship; y'know, huntress dreams and weapon obsessions in all."

"Eh, I can understand where he's coming from. My dad was the same way with my two oldest sisters when they started dating." Jaune replied.

Ruby laced her hand in his and rested her head against his arm as they walked; enjoying the tranquil breeze and the peaceful atmosphere. Everyone had already started to head home for the day as the sun began to set, so they had the whole park to themselves.

"I'll admit, I never imagined myself in this position before. I always thought I would be too busy to worry about boys or love; just focused on being a huntress and helping people..." Ruby softly spoke out.

"And now?"

"I'm glad I can know this feeling...especially when I know I have someone by my side to share it with." she smiled happily.

"Want to watch the rest of the sun set?" Jaune asked.

"Then what, you taking me on a moonlit stroll?" she wisecracked.

"Well, the thought DID cross my mind." he said as he bended down to her height to gently kiss her, with her equally reciprocating with her own.

* * *

"When I find him, I'm going to kill him to staying out this late with her; it's already past 11." Tai grumbled as he was hellbent on searching every inch of the park, Yang trailing behind him to try to keep her father in tow.

"Dad, seriously, you're overreacting."

"Overreacting? Who's overreacting? I'm not overreacting?" he replied in a frenzy.

"Ugh..." Yang said as she place her hand to rub her forehead. "Times like this I wish mom were here."

Yang soon followed suit after her dad, making her way up the hill before finding her dad standing in place and his body tensing up a bit, and soon she saw why.

There on the bench in front of Tai lay Jaune with his back to the corner of the bench and the arm rest sound asleep, with Ruby snuggled close to him and her arm atop his chest.

Knowing her dad was mostly likely about to wake them, Yang wisely took out her scroll and snapped a photo of the two while she had the chance. After all, it'd make great riffing material later on.

"AHEM!" Tai uttered out with his arms crossed as the two slowly began to wake up before focusing on the man in front of them.

Ruby looked at her dad before finding her attention being drawn to the position she was in as she rested against Jaune's body

"Now...I know what you're thinking, but this ISN'T what it looks like..." she said nervously, hoping to try to quell her dad and spare Jaune his wrath as her boyfriend began to laugh nervously.

"I'm dead, aren't I?" Jaune quietly asked her.

"Oh yeah...you and me both..."


End file.
